mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cody Tran
|death place = Flavian Amphitheatre, Rome, Italy |residence = Cody's House |nationality = Mushroom Kingdom |ethnicity = |citizenship = Mushroom Kingdom |education = Adventuring/Exploring Academy |occupation = *Adventurer *President *Representative * Ambassador |years_active = 1976 - 2019 |employer = |organization = Warp Pipe Corporation |agent = Antonio Satire |known_for = *Bravery *Leadership *Skills |style = Prepared and Reflexive Style |influences = |influenced = Universal Salvation |home_town = New Ronn City |salary = 8,200 s (£82,000) |height = 5' 10" |television = Ridiculously Amazing Jobs and The Royal Nightly Update |title = *President *Representative *Ambasidor |term = Until retirement |party = Radical Monarchist Liberal Ancap |opponents = * * |boards = *Comittee of Administrating Adventurers *Mushroom Kingdom Administraton *Confrence of IDOW Administrators |criminal penalty = Delayed UNDERTALE |children = Alexis Tran (Legal Child) |parents = *Serah Tran *Chriss Ron |awards = Adventurer of the Century |website = cody.WPC.com }} Cody Tran is an adventurer who saves and explores the for the purpose of keeping Peace and Justice. He is also the president of the Warp Pipe Corporation succeeding Tamarento. His purpose in his adventures is to prevent and from stealing the Toadstool Diamonds from in . He often fearlessly ventures into Volcano and Jungle Worlds. Cody reserves the title of most active, brave, wise, and adventurous Man who ever lived in the Mushroom Kingdom. Also, it is recorded that Cody has stomped over 28,000 s and s in just 12 years of adventure. When Cody was in Middle School, he took Sniper and Marksmanship Classes.' ' Adventures Taste of Adventure Cody Tran' first adventure was during his jury duty at the Supreme Court when he witnessed the Assassination of the Judges right before his very face. He saw this and the Mastermind behind the Crime, that's when he developed a strong sense of Justice. He immediately went to Adventuring School and graduated with a Doctoral Degree, even though he had already been to Administrating School. He tried many times to save the captured prisoners but failed every time, until after his six years of extra College, he ventured into the where Nia<3 held the prisoners of the Supreme Court Case captive. Of course Nia<3 was tightly prepared and had put his Minions for defense there to guard the prisoners six years ago. Cody commenced the Assault on after getting through previous Worlds and traps. When Cody reached the Final Castle he defeated after a long show down in the Main Arena, Cody charged for the Prisoners until he was halted by . There was then an even More intense battle until Cody Tran had to use a Mega Mushroom to destroy Bowser. Unfortunately, Bowser also carried a Mega Mushroom. He ate and became three times the Size of himself. Cody Tran continued firing Projectiles at Bowser, while Bowser rapidly attempted to stomp Cody and fire energy, Fire, Missiles, Turbo Lasers, Radiowaves, shockwaves and any other Radioactive Magic/Energetic Objects at Cody. Cody was finally able to make Bowser tired enough to overpower him, knock him aside, and free the Prisoners. After getting up, Bowser tried to chase them, but slowly started to Shrink. Cody barely got away with the Prisoners in an airship that Antonio Satire, his "Insurance Agent", had provided. After bringing Bowser to Justice and leaving him in a Battle Damaged, collapsing Castle, Cody landed and brought the Prisoners to their homes and rested. The Silver Sword Cody is a part-time ammbassador for the Mushroom Kingdom. One day, he was needed at a foreign political convention in the mighty Republic of Skyworld with his Agent, Antonio Satire. He began the ascent to Skyworld on an when he ran into a gathering fleet of Airships. Although putting up a formitable resistance his lowly three Airships were no match for the entire Koopa Troop Armada. This airships destroyed in a mere four minutes. He and Antonio jumped across to enemy ships before they plummited to certain doom. They worked their way through the armies of minions that awaited them, until they reach the capital ship. He charged through to the deck to the captain's quarters were he hijacked the airship and flew towards Skyworld. The captain was a ; instead of forcing him into shell, the captain offered special info on the Fleet's Plan's, in exchange for not being thrown out of the cabin onto the deck like most other s. He told him the Fleet was going to undermine for a high silver mineral sorce for a secret weapon (he was sworn not to say anything else), plus was going to kidnap Princess Peach Toadstool in the process. Cody Tran made him swear he would not attack the castle or steal Peach. Cody took three of the ships to Skyworld, leaving the the captain and his Fleet to go back to the Dark Land. He knew if the captain were to commit trechery, could handle it. Cody Tran went on to Skyworld, leaving the Fleet for his convention. Bowser used a giant triple laser to dig up Peach's Castle without the help of his Armada (koopas are creatures of honor, often keeping their word). Peach was abducted, leaving Mario to a grand adventure through the Universe. The Fleet and Bowser were eventually reunited, but the 's Ground Armies, however continued with digging up the silver. By the time Cody came back, he found the in chaos. The MK Military Forces were no match for the Koopa Troop's emense defences and were unable to push them back. By now the Koopa Troop had crated several kilometers of mine caves and tunnels extended farther than originally planned, for the Silver was more abundant than it had been originally thought. Cody was able to lead the MK Army into a charge, remindng them of their training of dodgeing projectiles and stomping, which was the cause of their apparent defeat. They pushed the Koopa Troop back to the main mine tunnels but no further. Cody Tran ventured into the mines in a highly complex mine network, much like in his adventure in Warp Corp: Into the Labyrinth!. Finding his way wasn't hard with previous experience, and knowing the Koopa Troop's Architectural Style. At he heart of the mine, Cody found a commanding the operation. There was a giant pile of Silver stone that was slowly being compressed by a Mineral Purification Processor that was continuously zapping a ray at the pile, that was being added on to and shrinking at the same time. This Magikoopa was , the right hand of . A fierce battle began with Kammy Throwing many Magic Projectiles from her wand at Cody, while teleporting from place to place. Simply dodging the projectiles, Cody threw some back and blocked and launched some of his own. Kammy took the fight to a different dimension to avoid damaging the pile of silver. Cody tried many moves while Kammy flew around. She adapted to Cody's fighting style while Cody looked for weaknesses by studying her patterns. They kept fighting on; Cody rarely tried the same move more than three times. Kammy continued to fire many magic projectiles such as Fire Balls, Lightening Bolts, Minipulation Spells, Koopa Shells, and Dark Matter. Cody threw back what he could while still studying her magics, which were more complex than a simple Magikoopa's. Eventually, Cody found a weakness on the consistency of her teleportation, estimated wher she would appear next. While she began to teleport, Cody jumped where she was about to appear, and when she did he stomped her swiftly. Although damaged, Kammy didn't quit; instead, she became angered. She casted a Minipulation Spell to duplicate her wand. With that she summoned four Magikoopas to her aid. They fought Cody while Kammy charged up her wands with her natural magic then released rays of pure magical energy; one shot light and heat magic that could pulverize or melt matter, while the other on shot linear liquid lightning. She used them as laser beams to destroy Cody. The other Magikoopas continued fighting, for they were immune to their masters magic. Cody couldn't fight back, just jump over and around the beams. Kammy couldn't teleport, giving Cody the chance to work his way to her. Right before Cody got too close, Kammy released the beams and cast a spell that would catch him on fire while electrocuting him. But in the middle of the Spell, Cody attacked and knocked away one of her wands. They then used the wands to battle each other. Kammy's wand was powered by natural magic, while Cody's was powered by the magic that was still in it, but he still had his fighting skills. They fought intensely, until Cody dodged Kammy's last Spell and flipped on her, stomping her with his strength combined with his wand's magic to send her retreating. She disappeared. Cody teleported himself back to his home dimension with the wand. He got back to find the Koopa Troop in a retreat back to the Dark Land a long with their Airship Armada, which instead headed towards Outer Space. Cody also discovered that Mario was off on another one of his adventures, but was still welcomed by the Toads at Town Hall, since was stolen. The toads dug out everything that was still down in the mines and found the forgotten pile of silver. They brought it up and examined it. But before they sold it to other Nations for a profit, Cody requested for a small quantity of it. He took it to his personal workshop and melted it with titanium to make it a lighter, stronger, and shinier alloy. While the alloy melted, Cody carved a custom sword handle to his specifications. When he was done, he put the alloy into a mold of a sword, connected a handle, and let it cool. Equipement/Armament Cody Tran is a always prepared and equipped for battle and/or adventure. He usually carries 4 grenades, 2 electric knives, 2 pistols, 4 smoke grenades, and a Sniper Rifle only when he is on missions outside of the . He carries the armament efficiantly in Battle Armor. Cody mainly uses martial arts skills to defeat his enemies. Other skills of his would include Leadership, Strategy, Logic, Anti-Logic, and out maneuvering. Cody also carries extra power-ups. He carries a lightning bolt, a leaf, a Fire Flower, and a Green Mushroom. He uses them when he is out of energy. Every night, Cody goes to Toadark's Store: Toad Tiles and renews his power-ups, ready for the next day. He also carries a sword that he carved in a mold with a molten Silver and Titanium Alloy. It is his most commonly used weapon in weekly combat. Powers and Abilities .]] Cody Tran doesn't have any Natural Powers, although he does sometimes wear Black Reactor Gloves that obsorb fire, magic, energy, and radioactivity when he needs them. The Gloves use special Materials made of carbon that will obsorb the the Organic Weapon. Then, Francium in the Gloves connects with the host's nerves so they can decide what do with the Energy that's been absorbed such as counter attack the Opponenet. This is very useful to him because he is often assaulted by these objects, although they are not items that he usually wears, just carries around. Without Powers, living in a World full of them, he has all the Weapons, Skills, Moves, Knowledge, and Training to Battle and Defeat any Evil Villain/Mastermind. For situtions that require natural abities, Cody has special equipement almost any impossible task. People Cody's Beat * (Several times) * *Fumster * * (Frequent rival) * *Nia<3 * *Plasmius *Parsely Peasee * * *Many other Members of the *The entirety of the Midnight Crew Archived Facts *In 1994, Cody went on adventure to the Dark Land across Castles and Fortesses just to get to a small resistance celebration. *In 2002, Cody was spoted battling upsidedown on gravitational Cloud by and the in the . *Cody became the Warp Pipe Corporation President because the WPC needed someone who specialized in s. Category:British Media: Fanon Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Individuals Category:People Category:Politicians Category:Featured articles Category:Gary Stues